


Wrap it up.

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Wonderful Christmas Time. [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klaineadvent2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt thinks there is nothing worse than being dressed in an elf costume for wrapping presents until his crush is his next customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap it up.

Dec 01

 

Every movement of Kurt’s feet feels like someone has stuck needles and his fingers are numb after wrapping what is likely present number 100. But that is nothing compared to the humiliation of being dressed in an elf costume, garnished with stuck on pointy ears and a ridiculous red and green hat and looking up to great the next customer in a line of annoyed last-minute christmas shopper and seeing his crush. There he is all soft-sweatered and wide eyed and the first one in an hour who wears a smile. Not that that surprises Kurt. There he is, dressed in an elf costume wrapping presents for a crappy-paying mall job on Christmas Eve. He would have grinned too if he would have spotted someone working here looking like this from his old high-school, which is why he moved to New York to lessen the chances. He knew Blaine lived here but who could have guessed that out of the six elves wrapping presents, anyone who knew Kurt would end up directly in his cue? Santana and her humiliating tirades would have been more enjoyable. Or spilling ice-cubes over his crotch, that too. Maybe even coffee if it meant Blaine not standing right before him, just as handsome up close as he was in high school or in the recent theater productions Kurt frequented and him looking like this.  
“Kurt? It’s Kurt, right? We went to school together...I think.”  
Kurt’s cheeks start burning as he nods. This is all he is capable of. That and grabbing the books Blaine wants wrapped. Under Blaine’s heavy gaze, the price stickers are a blessing to look at while he peels them off.  
“I’m Blaine Anderson. We had Chemistry classes together with Mrs. Baker.”  
Kurt nods again. His voice comes out squeaky when he finally opens his mouth to ask, “Which color do you want your wrapping paper to be? You can pick between those four. If it is for Christmas we would recommend the one with Santa on it. ”  
“It’s for my great uncle and aunt's 50 year anniversary so I’m not sure Santa would fit. But I’ll take whatever you’d like. You always had a knack for colors and patterns.”  
Kurt’s eyes snap up. “What makes you say that?”  
“Well, you were always so fashion forward and bold. Vogue had nothing on you. Actually, whenever Tina and I, that is Tina-Cohen Chang if you know her, would always ask ourselves ‘What would Kurt wear’ whenever we went out to party. We sometimes still do.”  
“I- ah. Wow? I think we’ll go with the red and golden one.”  
“Okay, that was kind of embarrassing. I’m not even sure if you remember me. I wasn’t very noticeable in high school.”  
Before he can disagree, Kurt bites his tongue. Blaine is not flirting with him, that’s just the way he is. Or is he? He practically told him that his wardrobe choice served as an inspiration.  
“I do remember you,” Kurt replies instead.  
“I’m glad.”  
The conversation comes to an abrupt stop after that and the Christmas music rings louder in Kurt’s ears than ever. This is his chance. Even if Blaine isn’t flirting, he still seems to be interested in talking. They could be friends, maybe more later. Or just friends. Friends would also work. He could just ask him to meet up with him to talk about good ole times. Like how nothing interesting happened ever in chemistry but they could now make up for that with their own experiments. God, his thoughts are definitely impaired by the loop of christmas jingles for an hour.  
Kurt doesn’t realize until he sticks the star on the wrapping that he is done and that his time mulling over stupid pick up lines is over. He has wrapped the present and Blaine will have to go. This is it. Now or never.  
“Would you like to grab a coffee with me once your shift ends? Between former- or not really- friends or so. Or like a date if you wanted to. or like friends, as I said. Friends is great. Friends is so awesome... Kurt?”  
Kurt just stares at him, present dropped, his ears red under the plastic. His mouth is too dry to answer but he sees in Blaine’s face that the grin he is wearing speaks more than enough words. And so does the small piece of paper with a time and Kurt’s number on it and beneath it are two boxes. One says ‘friends’, the other says ‘Date’ and he very clearly ticked of the later one.


End file.
